Axel
'Appearance' Height: '''Average Mobian height '''Build: '''Skin and bones '''Main color: '''Dark red '''Markings: '''Peach fingers, toes and underside of tail '''Skin color: '''Peach muzzle, inner ear and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped eyes, gold brown irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Dark dull red with purple undertones in color, has it tied back into a pony tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses' - Has to wear glasses due to very poor eye sight *'Piercings' - Used to have two rings in his ears but currently just has the remaining holes *'Scars' - Has self harm scars on the inside of his thights, did them there to keep them better hidden than his wrists *'Amulet' - Wears a red amulet on a silver chain underneath his clothes, was gifted that by Jescoe Overall clothing style: Wears very fancy blue and white attire on demand of his parents 'Personality' Likes *Relaxing *Things being peaceful *Rainy days *Good meals Dislikes *Stress *Chaos *Feeling like he is stuck in life *Medication Fav drink: Water Fav food: Any filling meal Personality: *Acts before he thinks *Very much a hippie in the sense of 'Make love, not war' *Easily addicted to things *Easily content *Doesn't handle stress well *Loyal *Kind hearted *Day dreamer 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Able to deflect attacks aimed at him with his wind powers Weaknesses: *Very low stamina *Lacks fighting skills *Very low strength *Struggles to walk properly without support *Panics too quickly *Doesn't have full control over his powers *Completely mentally out of it Abilities: *'Burst' - Creates a burst of wind that he is able to control. Can range from shooting him into the air, to deflecting other attacks 'History' *First and only born in a very wealthy family *Very much was the case of 'Lets have a child for the sake of showing how happy and wealthy we are' *Was often brough over to the Johnson family when his own parents were both working and or fighting *Often was forced to play with Dick on the boy's demand *Often was caught in between the two fighting and argueing *Got home schooled through out the majority of his childhood *Because of that had as good as no friends growning up, just all the materialistic things kids get in a wealthy broken house hold to get him to shut up *Started to grow rebelious around 12 *Parents were having non of his shit and send him to boarding school *Got in contact with the wrong kind of people *Started doing drugs at 15 *Parents found out at 16, pulled him out of school, kicked him out of the house and disowned him *All because they refused to have a child that wasn't like their demands *Stuck on the streets, started stealing and taking small jobs here and there to get money *Ends up making enough to ahve his own apartment and still have his drugs *Gets into contact with figures much higher up in the underworld of the city, becomes in debt to them *Meets Jescoe *Finds him very pleasant to be around *Over the course of time developes a crush on him *Get a bit too under influence one day and became semi-forcefull towards Jescoe and kisses him *Upon sobering up pretty much is embressed as hell about himself *Tries to stop using drugs for the sake of Jescoe, has horrible withdrawl *Weakens contact with Jescoe out of fear of what he might do himself *Grows a self-loathing and falls back into using drugs *Has to run a few arrends for the higher people he was in debt to *Just ends up working himself deeper into debt and troubles *Remeets up with Jescoe, paints a lie about how things have been going with him *Goes to Jescoe to meet up, finds him dead *Gets to meet his mother and pretty litterally has Jescoe slip through his hands and passes out *Awakes to him gone, heavily starts blaming himself for having let go *Just sinks deeper into his drug useage *Has an attempt with Alpha to track him down, fails *Returns home to some of the people he was in debt to demanding their payments *Unable to give it to them and gets into a huge fight with them *Gets beaten up pretty badly before getting shot in the head *Neighbours had heard the commotion and called the police *Emergency services arive just after the people leave *Gets taken into the hospital, barely hanging on *Bullet gets removed and he survives *But slips into a coma due to the damadge *Left alone in the hospital without anybody visiting him *Stuck in a state of having a lucid fever dream unable to wake up *Parents apparantly found out after a while and saw this as a chance *Was forced into being awake by science things *Being so roughly forced awake wrecked his perseption of what is real and what isn't *Kept on multiple medicines to keep him healthy, without memory, one to wake him and one to put him to sleep *Being forced to learn economics currently with his parents demanding he'll follow them up with their company *Not allowed to ever go anywhere on his own, always being under watch of either of his parents *At least till suddenly only Dick watches over him a loty *Finds great solace with him *Not blind to the fact that Dick damm tooting had fallen for him *Spends pretty much all his time with him *One day in the park, suddenly Alpha *Kind of overloaded with the information from him about Jescoe apparantly still being alive *Spends a few days really recovering from that before he agrees fully to go and look for Jescoe *Holy shit he's alive *Didn't even try to not be clingy to him *Is just happy that booth Alpha and Jescoe are indeed real and back *Does feel bad about just, ditching Dick like that *Currently just content with the situation he is in, mostly because Jescoe 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Wanted to have a character who was adicted to a kind of drugs, thus Axel was made *Very distantly related to Mel *Current look was done in an image that was meant to be a one off, but then I liked it too much *His health miiiiiiiiiight have been declining a lot and still is Category:Secondary Characters Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Alive